


consecuencias

by GrimentaryCT



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy runs away from the camp, Bellarke Baby, F/M, Madi is Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin's Child, Original Blake-Griffin Child(ren) - Freeform, Parent Marcus Kane, Pregnancy, The Ark Station, marcus kane is bellamy's father, personajes eternos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimentaryCT/pseuds/GrimentaryCT
Summary: las decisiones que se hacen en el pasado puede afectar en el futuro de la manera que  menos esperamos. Y ellos lo sabrán pronto
Relationships: Aurora Blake/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin & Madi, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. PROLOGO

Prologo

Año 2020

Unos chicos entraban corriendo por los pasillos en su casa -vamos resiste- dijo uno de los chicos con una chica en brazos-ya casi llegamos-  
\- tienes que preparate génesis ya está en marcha. Tienes que salvarlos y ayudamos - dijo la chica moribunda- prométeme que los cuidaras, no es tu ...- 

Año 2126 Arca  
Una chica corría a toda velocidad rumbo a su sección donde vivía. A llegar a su casa se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar. - No te preocupes mi amor saldremos solos adelante- dijo

Año 2149  
100 adolescentes habían llegado a la tierra después de casi 97 años del apocalipsis nuclear creían que era su libertad pero estaba equivocados.

En otro lado

-Ya llegaron Power los malditos del espacio- dijo un señor de unos 45 años.  
\- Son solo niños los que hay en esa cápsulas. No crees que deberíamos darles una oportunidad.- dijo una joven  
\- No, dejen que los otros los acaben no me interesan- dijo el líder  
-Bien, como tú digas hermano- termino de decir la chica y se retiró a una habitación  
\- Creo que está ahí- Dijo una chica saliendo de las sombras  
-¿Quien?-  
\- Lin-  
\- Cariño Lin. Murió hace años-  
\- Manda unas patrulla que sea discreta que vigilen-  
\- De acuerdo, ¿me dirás lo que sucede?-  
\- por fin la familia se reunirá- dijo alejándose lentamente perdiéndose en su mente.

Mientras tanto con los 100

Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins, Jasper, Monty Green y Octavia Blake caminaban rumbo al monte weather.


	2. Descubrimiento parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus Kane se da cuenta de que Bellamy es su hijo

En el arca

POV Marcus Kane

Alguien le había disparado a Thelonious Jaha y ese alguien era un chico llamado Bellamy Blake. El archivo decía que su hermana había sido enviada a la tierra. Ambos hijos de Aurora Blake uno de sus antiguos amores. Había andado con ella cuando eran adolescentes , fue su primer amor, su primera novia secreta. La había dejado hace casi 24 años cuando había decidido volver andar con Abigail. Al final de cuentas nada había pasado Abigail se caso con Jake y tuvieron una hija. Y el tubo que votar por flotar a su primer amor.

Cuando se puso a revisar a su el expediente de Bellamy. Al leerlo se dio cuenta de que el tenia 23 años, había nacido siete meses después de que el cortara con Aurora. No podría ser posible de que Aurora lo hubiera engañado. Después de que se separaron, ella no se había casado pero había solicitado el tener un bebe y seis meses después tubo a su hijo. Podría ser posible que ...

Marcus se para y fue directo a la estación medica. Donde encontró a una doctora quien soborno para que comparara el ADN de Bellamy con el suyo. Para su sorpresa había coincidencia. El había tenido un hijo durante casi 24 años y hasta ahora se había enterado. Que hubiera pasado si todos hubieran votado por flotarlo cuando descubrieron a su media hermana. Afortunadamente el mayoreo del voto fue que se le perdono la vida y degradándolo de puesto.

Ahora se sentía mal, su hijo se había creado sin un padre, se pregunto que había hecho Aurora para mantenerlo, pero viendo las pruebas del segundo nacimiento, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo para proteger a sus hijos. Mientras el tenia un gran futuro su hijo de seguro paso hambre toda su vida. Se pregunto si alguna vez ella le menciono a él quien era su padre.

Se dirigió rumbo a su vivienda en la estación Alfa. Se acostó en su cama y dejo que los recuerdos lo inundaran.

flash Back

Hace dos semanas había terminado con Abigail de una relacion de dos años. Se encontraba cerca de la estación de Fabrica cuando choco con una chica de 15 años. El choque hizo que se le callera la ropa que traía. Ambos se agacharon para recoger la ropa.

\- Lo siento mucho. Déjame ayudarte- contesto un Markus de 17 años

\- No te preocupes estoy bien- menciono la chica con una sonrisa

markus se habia quedado mudo al verla. Estaba a punto de irse cuando el la detubo

\- Oye tan siquiera dejame acompañarte y cargar eso por lo que cause- dijo parandose

-No te preocupes, no paso nada.- 

\- Insisto. Soy Marcus kane.- extendió la mano

-Aurora Blake- respondió dando le la mano

fin del Flash Back

A partir de ese día se veían de vez en cuando hasta que después de unos meses empezaron a salir en secreto debido a la diferencia de estaciones. 

Descubrió que su padre había flotado por robar rociones extras. Su mamá había muerto solo unas semanas antes de que se conocieran.

Se veían en su vivienda. Muy a menudo el se quedaba a dormir ahí. Recuerda lo asustados que estaban la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales ya que para ambos era su primera vez. Aun recuerda la ternura que vino después de ese día. Las escapadas ocasionales. Posiblemente en una de esa escapadas nocturnas Bellamy fue concebido.

Solo habían durado dos años. Cuando Abigail había cortado con Jake en una discusión que después no impidió que se volvieran a juntar y se casaran. No sabia si había sido amor o necesidad por estar con Aby. Pero había dejado a Aurora. Y se hizo novio de Aby aunque la relacion solo duro 2 meses pues ella regreso con Jake. 

Había querido regresar con Aurora pero al parecer ella no quería verlo mas. Habría creído que si lo dejaba entrar y se enteraba del embarazo el la abandonaría a ella y a su hijo. Jamás lo sabría.

Recordó que después de años sin saber de ella se entero que tenia un segundo hijo. Había hecho una familia con otro hombre en todo este tiempo o al menos el suponía eso. Estaba enojado y no dudo en votar por que flotara ella y su hijo ... Dios estuvo apunto de matar a su hijo si no es que el consejo voto por perdonarlo.

Dios era el peor padre. se incorporo y abrió el Archivo que tenia de su hijo... Su hijo, su sangre.

Observo que el tenia las mejores notas de la escuela. Tenia un futuro muy prometedor pero por nacer en la estación de fabrica no podría hacerlo. Su solicitud para la guardia, la cual había sido sugerida por un guardia del arca. De seguro Aurora tenia algo que ver. El solo de pensar en la humillación que se había rebajado Aurora para no solo evitar que encontraran a su hija sino también para darle a Bellamy una mejor oportunidad de vida.

Se preguntaba cuantas veces su hijo había pasado hambre o si se preguntaba si él alguna vez la hubiera querido o porque no vivía con ellos. Se supone que el debía de protegerlo y no hizo nada. Y ahora Bellamy había sido acusado por intento de asesinatos y seguramente si bajaban lo matarían.

Esto era demasiado par el en este momento lo mejor seria dormir un poco antes de ver que haría para salvar a su recién descubierto hijo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

continuara...


	3. Pasado

Marcus se despertó de una larga siesta. Volteo hacia la tableta donde estaba el archivo. Abrió el archivo y vio la foto de Bellamy. Empezó a leer el archivo. Su hijo no solo tenia las mejores calificaciones, vio unos comentarios escritos por los profesores donde decían que era un excelente alumno, que era muy protector con los más jóvenes de su estación, que era un excelente líder y que si hubiera sido un excelente canciller si hubiera nacido en Alfa.

Vio una foto de el de niño con su grupo escolar y solo para el archivo. Y recordó varias veces que lo vio en el arca. 

Flash Back

En una de las revisiones por el arca se detuvo en la estación Fabrica. Donde vio a niños jugar, y uno de ellos era su hijo. El estaba liderando un grupo de niños contra otro se estaban lanzando pelotas pequeñas de retazos de tela. En ese momento se les llamo a que comieran su ración de alimento que constaba de un pequeño tazón de algas marina nada más. El nunca había comido eso, el había comido dos barras de galletas, un sándwich de pollo, una manzana y jugo de sabor.

Bellamy se había comido la mitad de su ración y le dio la otra mitad a una niña menor que el por 2 años. Al principio pensó que no tenia hambre pero cuando paso alado de el pudo oír su estomago gruñir por la falta de alimento. El lo detuvo y le dio seis galletas que le sobraba de su paquete. El le agradeció pero en vez de quedárselas el las repitió entre cuatro de los niños que ahí había. Leído a la niña dos galletas y el se quedo con dos de las cuales solo se comió una. 

Seguramente la otra galleta era para su hermana.

la otra vez que lo vio fue cuando era cadete en la guardia. Le toco vigilar la estación medica fue la única vez que lo vio.

fin del flash back.

Esa fue la única vez que lo vio. Se preguntaba que podía ser para protegerlo y salvarle la vida. Posiblemente así podría acercarse a el. Aun recuerda cuando termino con Aurora.

Flash Back 

Aby se estaba desahogando con el pues había roto con Jake es día. Nunca sabrá lo que paso en es momento solo supo que se encontraban besando y la había arrinconado entre el y la pared. De repente se escucho un jadeo, Aby y el se separaron al momento volteando en dirección a la persona que había jadeado. Era Aurora, vio como se le cristalizaban los ojos. Se disculpo y camino así el lado contrario a ellos. Aby le dijo que tenia que ir a sus practicas en la estación medica y que luego se verían en su casa esa noche. Después de despedirse el corrió a buscar a Aurora. La encontró sollozando en uno de los pasillos desiertos. 

-Aurora, yo lo siento pero ya no podemos seguir juntos. Nunca hubiera funcionado.-

-Es por que soy de Fabrica-

-Si y no. Mira Aby siempre fue mi verdadero amor, y tu solo fuiste un rebote ya que ella estaba con alguien mas y yo no pude con eso-

-Solo me usaste. Jugaste conmigo- dijo llorando mas

-Sera mejor que te vayas a tu estación antes de que le hable a los guardias.- dijo el levantándola, tomándola por el brazo 

\- No me toques. No te vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida- dijo corriendo así la estación Fabrica

Fin del Flash back

Esa noche se acostó con Aby y había empezado a salir con ella en secreto por así decirlo, no quería que nadie supiera que andaban. Cuando le dijo que había decidido estar con Jake, quiso ir con Aurora. Pedirle perdón y ver si podían regresar. Pero cuando fue a buscarla ella ya no vivia en la residencia que se supone era de ella. Se había ido.

La había buscado por unos meses por toda el arca hasta que la encontró saliendo del comedor de Fabrica. Al verlo ella paso de largo y camino hacia uno de los pasillos.

-Aurora espera.- dijo tomándola del brazo

\- No me toques, no te me acerques y no me busques jamás. No te quiero en nues... en mi vida así que vuelve con ella. La chica de Alfa. Déjame en paz.-dijo soltándose de su agarre y corriendo así por el pasillo.

El no la siguió. Si lo hubiera hecho talvez hubiera sabido de Bellamy y habría aceptado su responsabilidad como padre.

Decidió no dar mas vuelta y fue a buscar a su madre ella le daría un consejo de lo que debería hacer.

En la tierra Clarke, Finn, Murphy, Bellamy y Wells se encantaban bajando a Jasper.

Bellamy se preguntaba por que no había dejado que la princesita se muriera le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas pero algo había en ella que no podía evitar quererla ayudar.

Que pasaría ahora que ella seguía aquí.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

continuara...


	4. Tierra

Tierra  
ubicación en Day Trip)  
Pov desconocido  
Hace unas semanas que ella y su grupo habían estado vigilando a los chicos del espacio. Al principio no sabía por qué los mandaron a vigilarlos.  
Flash back  
Camino rumbo al gran salón. Hace unos tres días las habían llamado para una misión. Debería de ser muy importante para que llamaran a el equipo fuego y a la guardia principal del bosque.  
-De que crees que se trate la misión Atlantis- dijo un chico con la ropa oscura con verde  
\- No lo sé, mira, el equipo fuego va a venir significa que hay algo peligroso y luego nosotros somos la guardia principal de mi señora.  
Al entrar les informaron de la caída del arca y toda la información que tenían. Al parecer en ese entonces hubo un proyecto por parte del gobierno antiguo. Lo que provocó la muerte de barias personas y el secuestro de varios niños.  
\- Atlantis al llegar ahí vas a ver a personas que no conoce, protege a los niños y si vez alguna persona que se pueda parecer a mi familia protegerla si- dijo mi señora  
\- Mi señora porque habría una persona de su familia- pregunte con intriga  
\- Hace 135 años yo fui uno de los niños secuestrados, di a luz a un niño que se lo llevaron y nuca lo volví a ver. Siento que dentro de uno de eso niños esta el descendiente de mi hijo lo ultimo que me queda de él por favor. Podrías ver-  
\- Claro –  
Nunca creí que vería eso hasta que llegamos y los vigilamos el supuesto líder resulto ser el descendiente del hijo de mi señora aun no podía creerlo. Si no hubiera sido por las muestras de sangre que tomaron antes de que bajara la chica ingeniera. Su señora estaba contenta. El día de hoy Bellamy, así se llamaba el chico, iba a ir con una tal Clarke a buscar unas provisiones. Decidido que los dejaría solos. Algo en ella le decía que esos dos eran el uno para el otro, pero tenían diferencias y además no se atrevían tanto.  
-x-  
(todo sucede de la misma manera que el episodio)  
No sabían como paso esto en este momento se encontraban desnudos, sudorosos y sobre su ropa acababan de tener relaciones sexuales.  
Flash Back  
Después de los ocurrido con Dax y que Clarke le diera el perdón, Bellamy se acercó y beso a Clarke. El beso estaba lleno de pasión. Se separaron agitados, pero Bellamy volvió a besarla.  
Se empezaron a quitar la ropa, el toque de sus manos quemaba en su piel.  
Ya estando desnudos Clarke se posiciono su vagina arriba de su pene y empezó a bajar lentamente. Mantuvieron un ritmo contrastante hasta que Bellamy la hizo rodar, quedando arriba de ella, aumentando el ritmo hasta que los dos que los dos llegaron al clímax.  
Saliendo de ella recostando se sobre la ropa atrayendo a Clarke con el.  
Fin de flash back  
Ambos empezaron a vestirse no sabían que decir o hacer. De manera silenciosa se dirigieron al bunker para recoger las armas. Ante de que entraran Bellamy beso a Clarke. Se alejo de ella y empezó a guardar las armas y provisiones.  
La caminata de regreso al campamento fue incomoda. Y aun mas incomoda las palabras de Finn


	5. Preocupación

Unos días antes.  
Pov Marcus   
En el arca la presión de lo que paso a las personas trecientas veinte personas lo destruyo.  
Mientras era consolado por su madre decidió que era momento de contarle de su hijo.  
\- Madre tengo algo que decirte. –  
\- Que sucede hijo – pregunto vera   
\- Yo tengo un hijo – vera lo miro con confunción el prosiguió – lo tuve hace unos veintitrés años, con mi exnovia Aurora Blake de la estación Fabrica-  
\- La mujer que tuvo otra hija – Marcus asintió en silencio- pero entonces la niña también es tuya- Marcus negó – Oh dios pobre chica que edad tenía cuarenta cuando floto-  
\- Y el niño ¿Qué le paso? Dime que no votaste para que flotara-  
\- No, vote porque lo hicieran, pero afortunadamente no floto fue degradado a conserje de por vida- Marcus comenzó a llorar- Yo tuve la culpa si yo no hubiera cortado con ella, Bellamy no hubiera crecido sin un padre y Aurora no tendría que haber vivido como vivió. Hubieras conocido a Bellamy-  
\- ¿Bellamy? ¿Así se llama? -  
\- Si, según los archivos es el mejor de su clase y yo lo deje solo-  
\- Si lo dejas solo por veintitrés años, pero ahora puedes estar con el y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ve a buscarlo y acércate a el-  
\- Ese es el problema él está en la tierra según los chicos hay personas ahí y ya mataron algunos de ellos-   
\- Pues convence al concejo para bajar más rápido-   
-Grimentary-  
Están hablando con la hija de Abigail respecto a la supervivencia de los cien. Cuando los padres querían hablar con sus hijos él quería preguntarle a Clarke para saber si Bellamy se encontraba bien, pero se quedó mudo no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que se le ocurrió es hablar sobre el bunker que había para que sobrevivieran. Cuando los familiares empezaron a pasar quería pedir hablar con su hijo, pero sabía que el iría con la hija de Abby en busca de provisiones.  
Decidido que era mejor hablar con Thelonious Jaha haber si lo lograba convencer si podrían perdonar a Bellamy.  
Toco en el despacho de Thelonious para entrar. Ya adentro hablo con él.  
\- Marcus, que puedo hacer por ti –   
\- Quería pedirte un favor Thelonious – respiro profundamente para decir lo que diría a continuación - Quiero que perdones a Bellamy Blake-  
\- ¡¿QUE?!, estas loco intento matarme. A un que no logro merece un castigo ya lo perdonamos una vez y estuvo mal –  
\- No, por favor Thelonious –   
\- Porque tanto interés en el chico Blake, pensé que tu más que nadie querías flotarlo por haber quebrantado la ley -  
\- Eso era antes de que me enterara que él era mi hijo – respondió Marcus   
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Cuándo lo tuviste? – pregunto Thelonious  
\- Fue cuando tenía 19 –  
Marcus le conto a Jaha toda la historia. Pidió el perdón de Bellamy.  
\- Mira marcus no puedo prometerte nada lo voy a pensar –  
Marcus rezaba de que su hijo fuera perdonado


End file.
